Une simple mouche
by Eckstein
Summary: Laxus était en colère, Laxus jurait, Laxus hurlait, Laxus détruisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Et au milieu de ce désordre, Freed le regardait avec tristesse, se demandant comment il avait pu tomber amoureux d'un imbécile pareil.
1. Prologue: effet papillon

Voilà plusieurs jours que ça me démange d'écrire une fic sur le couple Laxus/Freed, alors tant pis pour la masse de devoirs qui m'attend sur mon bureau, je me lance. En espérant que cela vous plaise, voici le prologue!

Au fait, j'ai longuement hésité entre l'utilisation des prénoms façon française ou anglaise. Voyant que la majorité des fics du site penchaient pour le côté anglophone de la force, je me suis rangée sur cette orthographe pour ne pas trop vous dépayser ;)

Disclaimer: y'a t-il vraiment quelqu'un d'assez tordu pour croire que je suis Hiro Mashima? Si oui, j'aimerais bien savoir qui.

* * *

** Effet papillon (n.m): fait qu'une cause minime puisse avoir des conséquences considérables**

* * *

L'effet papillon était une chose courante à Fairy Tail, et c'est pourquoi cette histoire commence avec une simple mouche.

Une mouche noire avec deux ailes, constituée d'un abdomen, d'un mésothorax ainsi que d'une tête, comme tous ces congénères. Une mouche qui volait donc tranquillement en quête de son prochain repas, et qui ne pensait certainement pas à mal en entrant en collision avec l'œil droit de Happy.

L'animal bleuté poussa une exclamation outrée, surpris d'être brusquement devenu à demi-aveugle, mais dès lors que le retour de sa vision complète lui indiqua qu'un magnifique poisson l'attendait à quelques pas de là, le petit chat oublia cet évènement et poursuivit son chemin. En effet, Happy n'était pas le genre d'exceed à se prendre la tête pour un rien. Et la journée aurait pu se poursuivre ainsi dans le calme et la bonne humeur.

C'était sans compter sur Natsu Dragnir qui, voulant venger l'honneur de son compagnon blessé par surprise, avait immédiatement défié l'insecte dans un combat. Le dragon slayer n'avait d'ailleurs pas attendu de réponse de la part de la concernée pour se mettre à sauter dans tous les sens, tentant d'écraser la pauvre bête à coups de poings dans le vide.

Sans succès.

Le mage de feu, surpris de rencontrer une telle résistance de la part d'un adversaire si petit, avait alors voulu se mettre à sa hauteur. D'un bond, il avait donc atterri sur l'une des nombreuses tables de la guilde, tapant par inadvertance dans le tonneau d'alcool de Cana Alberona. La brune avait assisté en direct à la chute de son précieux compagnon alcoolisé, poussant mille et un jurons envers celui qui avait osé gâcher sa boisson.

Boisson qui s'était par ailleurs déversée sur la tête de Grey Fullbuster, provoquant la colère de ce dernier qui s'était immédiatement déshabillé puis lancé à la poursuite de Natsu, renversant une assiette par mégarde.

Or, cette assiette, ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle. C'était l'assiette à ne pas renverser. L'assiette d'Erza Scarlett. L'assiette qui contenait le précieux gâteau à la fraise de la mage aux cheveux écarlates.

Et quand le dessert d'Erza est impliqué, cela finit toujours de façon apocalyptique.

Une scène d'une rare violence s'en suivit. Scène dont la description sera passée sous silence afin de ne pas trop effrayer le lecteur.

Il résulta de cette aventure une facture colossale qui plongea Makarov Dreyar dans la dépression, ainsi qu'une dizaine de mages salement amochés. Parmi eux se trouvaient Natsu, Grey et Lucy Heartfilia (qui n'avait pourtant rien à voir là-dedans), et, honnêtement, ces trois-là faisaient peine à voir. Bras cassés, jambes tordues, nez ensanglantés… autant dire qu'ils n'étaient plus en état d'effectuer la mission qui leur avait été confiée quelques heures auparavant.

Quand Mirajane Strauss annonça la nouvelle au maître de la guilde, celui-ci grommela dans sa moustache et réfléchit quelques instants, avant de finalement déclarer :

\- Tant pis pour eux, Laxus et sa bande se chargeront de cette mission.

\- Natsu va être déçu, fit remarquer la serveuse avec un sourire triste.

\- Avec un peu de chance, il retiendra la leçon et évitera de mettre la guilde sans dessus dessous la prochaine qu'il verra une mouche, répondit Makarov en regardant désespérément la montagne de factures en tout genre qui l'attendait.

Plongé dans les soucis administratifs causés par Natsu, le vieux mage ne se doutait pas des conséquences qu'allait engendrer sa décision.

* * *

Pitié, gentil lecteur, ne lance pas tout de suite tes tomates. Je sais bien que les deux concernés ne sont même pas apparus, mais, je le répète, ce n'est que le prologue. Juré, ils arrivent dès le prochain chapitre! La suite devrait être postée très prochainement, en espérant que ce début vous ait plu! :)


	2. Colère

Me revoilà, et avec moi, le premier chapitre de la fic. J'ai un peu galéré à l'écrire, car j'avais peur de mal faire passer les émotions des personnages et que ça tombe dans le cucul la praline. Si c'est le cas, que ce soit pour ce chapitre ou un suivant, pitié achetez un fusil et tirez-moi dessus! Bref, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture!

Remerciements: **Frosche** et **Yurippe-chan** (je te réponds en fin de chapitre) pour vos reviews et encouragements.

Disclaimer: toujours pas à moi. Vous pensez qu'avec quelques billets je pourrais négocier?

* * *

**Colère (n.f): grande irritation, violent emportement qui se traduit par de l'agressivité.**

* * *

À les voir rentrer comme ça, tête basse et dents serrées, avec Laxus manquant à l'appel, on aurait pu penser que la mission s'était mal terminée pour la bande de Raijin. Et pourtant, c'était tout le contraire.

Leur expédition s'était déroulée à merveille. Leur objectif, à savoir mettre hors d'état de nuire une guilde clandestine, devait être accompli en une semaine, et les quatre mages s'étaient débarrassés de la tache en trois jours à peine. En plus de cela, aucun d'entre eux n'avait été sérieusement blessé, Bixrow détenant le record du plus grand nombre d'égratignures grâce à sa chute sur le chemin du retour. Ce dernier s'était en effet pris les pieds dans sa valise en descendant du train, s'étalant de tout son long sur le quai de la gare dans un « bouarf » des plus distingués.

Certes, il y avait eu quelques dommages supplémentaires durant leur voyage : un ou deux bâtiments effondrés, une petite plainte par ci par là… Mais rien que le bon vieux Makarov ne puisse gérer, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi Freed, Evergreen, et Bixrow arboraient-ils une telle tête d'enterrement ? C'était la question que se posait une grande partie des membres de Fairy Tail en voyant les trois mages pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la guilde. Makarov, surpris par cette attitude et tout de même inquiet de ne pas voir rentrer son petit-fils, vint à leur rencontre pour demander des nouvelles.

\- La mission ne s'est pas bien passée ?, s'enquit le vieil homme.

\- Si, répondit Evergreen d'une voix d'où perçait la contrariété. Seulement Laxus a voulu en faire trop tout seul, et a un peu présumé de ses forces. Il s'est finalement fait encercler par l'ennemi et Freed a été obligé de lui porter secours.

\- Ce qui l'a vexé, comprit rapidement le maître de Fairy Tail. Quel imbécile…

Le vieux mage poussa un soupir, et sortit de sa cape une enveloppe qu'il contempla quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est trop bête, grommela-t-il. Ce dossier est important, et je comptais lui remettre dès votre retour.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudain d'un espoir nouveau, et il releva la tête vers la bande de Raijin, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais peut-être l'un d'entre vous accepterait-il de lui porter cette enveloppe?, demanda-t-il.

Silence.

En réalité, aucun être-humain sain de corps et d'esprit ne serait assez fou pour aller parler à Laxus pendant ses moments de colère. Natsu lui-même y réfléchirait à deux fois.

Les choses n'étaient cependant pas si simples quand on s'appelait Freed Justin, que l'on était serviable de nature, complètement dingue de Laxus Dreyar, et qu'en plus de cela Evergreen ajoutait son grain de sel.

\- Je propose que ce soit Freed qui s'en charge, minauda-t-elle d'une voix faussement innocente à l'adresse de Makarov. Après tout, c'est lui le plus habile avec les mots : je suis certaine qu'il saura calmer votre petit-fils.

\- Je tiens à te rappeler que tu es bien plus persuasive que moi, fit remarquer le mage aux cheveux verts qui ne comptait pas mordre à l'hameçon si facilement. Pourquoi ne t'y rendrais-tu pas toi-même ?

De son côté, Bixrow suivait l'échange entre ses deux coéquipiers avec intérêt. Evergreen pinça les lèvres. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde cet échange : elle ne voulait pas mourir foudroyée si jeune ! D'ailleurs, réflexion faite, si elle pouvait ne pas mourir foudroyée du tout…

\- Voyons ne fais pas ton modeste, contra-t-elle, tu sais pertinemment que je suis moins diplomate et sage que toi !

Freed allait ajouter quelque chose quand Makarov prit la parole :

\- Evergreen a raison, dit-il. Elle a trop de caractère et ferait des étincelles avec un Laxus en colère, sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mots. Je pense que tu es capable de mener à bien cette mission Freed, je compte sur toi.

Et c'en était fini, car le maître avait prononcé les mots magiques. _Je compte sur toi_. Ou comment faire obéir Freed à tout et n'importe quoi. Car s'il y avait bien une chose que ce dernier détestait, c'était décevoir les attentes des autres. Aussi la mage à la chevelure verte prit-il en silence l'enveloppe à remettre, avant de tourner les talons sans plus de cérémonie. Alors qu'il quittait la salle, il put entendre le rire de Bixrow qui, pour sa part, s'en était plutôt bien tiré.

* * *

Freed avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entrer une fois dans l'appartement de Laxus, il y avait de cela quelques années. Pour ce qu'il se rappelait, il s'agissait d'un logement assez luxueux, constitué de plusieurs pièces spacieuses ainsi que de meubles coûteux, et dont le loyer devait coûter une jambe au mage de foudre chaque mois. Mais si l'orgueil de ce dernier l'amenait à vivre seulement dans des appartements luxueux, il fallait reconnaître que ses talents au combat lui permettaient de payer ce genre de logements.

Quoique ce mois-ci la note risquait d'être légèrement plus salée pour Laxus, car l'appartement était… En miettes était certainement le terme le plus approprié. Tordue la chaise en argent gravée, brisé en trois le buffet en bois sculpté, bousillée la télé qui devait coûter au moins trois fois le loyer que payait Freed pour son logement. Le blond s'en était également pris à quelques uns de ces disques de musique, ce que le mage des mots interprétait comme étant une colère au moins de niveau neuf. Sur une échelle de dix. Il déglutit nerveusement, se demandant s'il allait vraiment pouvoir sortir vivant de cette aventure.

L'envie était forte de poser l'enveloppe sur un coin pas trop abîmé de la commode pulvérisée et de fuir à toutes jambes. Jamais son coéquipier ne saurait qu'il était passé ici, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer, trop occupé qu'il était à détruire ses affaires. Mais connaissant Laxus, la probabilité que celui-ci déchire le papier sans même le lire était forte.

Aussi Freed prit-il son courage à deux mains et partit-il à la recherche du mage de foudre, essayant inutilement de ne pas piétiner les objets massacrés jonchant le sol. Trouver Laxus ne fut pas compliqué, il suffisait de se diriger en direction des jurons et des menaces de mort que le blond hurlait à tout va.

Le mage à la chevelure verte trouva finalement Laxus dans sa chambre, occupé à déchiqueter ce qui avait été un album photo, et tant aveuglé par la colère qu'il ne remarquait pas sa présence. Une photographie aux teintes sépia vola jusqu'aux pieds de Freed qui s'en saisit. Sur le papier vieilli par les années, on pouvait voir un Laxus enfant rire aux éclats, quelques rayons de soleil illuminant son visage. Autant dire que la différence avec le mage de foudre qui lui faisait face à présent était saisissante.

Les traits juvéniles avaient laissé place à un visage déformé par la rage, et la grimace enragée qu'arborait à présent le jeune Dreyar n'avait plus rien à voir avec le charmant sourire qu'il avait pu adresser au photographe quelques années plus tôt. Disparue la douceur émanant du blond, sa candeur, désormais tout son être n'était plus que violence.

Mais le plus surprenant dans tout cela, c'était que, même dans cet état, Freed trouvait Laxus extrêmement beau. Car quoiqu'il fasse, le mage de foudre avait toujours cette espèce de charme insolent qu'il transportait partout avec lui. Ainsi que cette peine que personne ne semblait remarquer, excepté Freed.

Freed qui était déchiré de voir son coéquipier ainsi, qui voyait un sentiment autre que de la colère au travers de cette violence, qui aurait aimé serrer le blond dans ses bras pour lui prouver son soutien. Et qui se demandait comment il avait bien pu tomber amoureux d'un abruti pareil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel ?!, tonna la voix du dit abruti.

Le mage des mots eut tout juste le temps de se décaler légèrement qu'un éclair s'abattait juste à sa droite. Il serra les dents le blond avait finalement remarqué sa présence, mais il n'était pas certain de s'en réjouir. L'homme aux cheveux verts voulut se justifier, mais l'autre ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- On se croit tout permis parce qu'il a fallu m'aider, hein ?!, cria Laxus en faisant référence à la mission effectuée quelques heures auparavant. Mais je n'avais pas besoin d'aide, moi !

Son orgueil froissé et sa rancœur lui faisaient perdre toute raison, et il s'avança rapidement vers son coéquipier, avec la ferme intention de lui balancer son poing dans la figure.

\- Laxus, je ne voulais pas te froisser, dit doucement l'autre mage.

Un poing s'abattit violemment dans le mur, à quelques centimètres de sa joue.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS FAIBLE !, continua le blond toujours en colère. Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, surtout pas de toi. J'aurais pu m'en sortir tout seul, si tu n'étais pas intervenu ! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu crois, hein ? Que tu m'es supérieur, parce que tu penses avoir entrevu une faiblesse de ma part ? Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, espèce de connard. Je ne suis pas _faible_, et la prochaine fois qu'il te prend l'envie de me sous-estimer comme ça, putain, je te jure que je… Merde, je te jure que je te casse la gueule !

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, le mage des éclairs empoigna avec brutalité le haut du manteau de Freed, faisant décoller ce dernier de quelques centimètres. Mais le mage des mots ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer tristement les yeux aux reflets orangés de l'autre.

\- Laxus, demanda-t-il finalement à voix basse, qu'est-ce qui te blesse à ce point ?

Car il ne comprenait pas, malgré tous ses efforts, ce qui faisait souffrir à ce point son coéquipier. Et pourtant, il l'a voyait, toute cette souffrance. Elle était partout cette douleur : dans le discours incohérent que l'autre venait de tenir, à travers la barrière de violence derrière laquelle il se dissimulait, dans l'air complètement perdu qu'il avait en ce moment même.

\- Parce qu'en plus tu te fous de ma gueule, espèce de connard ?!, s'énerva une nouvelle fois le blond. Je ne suis pas blessé, ce que tu vois, c'est de la _colère_.

\- Je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que ce n'est pas juste une histoire d'orgueil, insista l'autre. Pourquoi te mets-tu hors de toi comme ça ? Tout le monde a le droit à ses faiblesses de temps à…

Le regard noir que lui lança l'autre le fit s'interrompre. On y était. Il avait prononcé les mots qu'il ne fallait pas, il avait sous-entendu que le blond avait le droit d'être faible, et il allait se faire tuer pour ça. À son grand étonnement cependant, le mage de la foudre ne se mit pas en colère, du moins pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Pas moi, répondit ce dernier d'un ton froid. Parce que personne ne se soucie des faibles, personne ne les écoute, alors que, moi, je veux être reconnu et respecté. Je veux exister. Être quelqu'un à part entière, et pas seulement le petit-fils de Makarov. Et pour ça je dois être fort.

Autant Laxus avait-il prononcé ces arguments de façon mécanique, comme s'il les avait appris par cœur, autant les mots sortirent naturellement de la bouche de Freed.

\- Que tu sois fort ou non, je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme étant uniquement le petit fils du maître. Pour moi, tu es Laxus. Et rien de moins.

Pour la première fois de la journée, la surprise prit la place de la rage sur le visage du blond. Il observa attentivement son ami, cherchant le mensonge dans ses yeux verts, mais ne put rien déceler. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été doué pour deviner ce que les autres pensaient.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je compterais plus qu'un autre pour toi ?, demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

_Parce que je t'aime._

Il crevait d'envie de lui répondre ça Freed, mais les mots restaient bloqués à la barrière de ses lèvres serrées. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Il ne_ devait_ pas.

Laxus, qui n'était malheureusement pas dans la tête de son coéquipier et n'y serait certainement jamais, prit son hésitation pour un manque de sincérité.

\- Je ne te crois pas, grogna-t-il vexé.

L'air déçu de son ami fut la goutte d'eau de trop dans le vase déjà plein du mage des mots. Il pouvait supporter les caprices de Laxus, son orgueil gros comme Magnolia, ses crises de colère. Il pouvait taire son amour pour le blond en serrant les dents et se contenter d'être uniquement coéquipier dévoué et admirateur, sans rien espérer en retour. Mais blesser le jeune Dreyar en le laissant croire qu'il ne comptait pas pour lui, ça, c'était au-delà de ses moyens.

Il voulait des preuves ? Il en aurait ! Tant pis pour le reste, tant pis pour les conséquences. Il aurait le temps de se lamenter plus tard. D'un geste vif, Freed empoigna lui aussi le col de son coéquipier, et, sans même laisser le temps à ce dernier de s'esquiver ou de protester, il joignit leurs lèvres en un court baiser.

Quand il s'écarta, ses joues prenant progressivement une teinte d'un rouge intense, le mage des mots sut qu'il avait fait une erreur. Car il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de colère ou de surprise sur le visage de Laxus.

Juste un profond dégoût.

\- Freed, lança le mage de la foudre qu'une voix glacée. Casse-toi.

* * *

**Blabla de fin de chapitre:**

Vous vous souvenez des tomates de la dernière fois? Et bien c'est le moment de me les jeter. Et oui, j'ai conscience que ce chapitre n'est pas trop en accord avec le thème "St-Valentin être amoureux c'est trop cool et tout et tout", mais bon, que voulez-vous que je vous dise, certains d'entre vous étaient pressés de lire la suite... ;)

Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre, mais comme j'ai pas mal de boulot... Je ferai de mon mieux! En attendant, faites-moi connaître vos pronostics! Happy end? Death fic? La fin de ce chapitre était juste une blague? J'adorerais connaître vos avis!

Yurippe-chan: merci pour tes encouragements qui m'ont bien boosté pour écrire vite ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'a plu et que lui aussi t'a paru réaliste. Je dois avouer que faire des personnages OoC est une de mes hantises, alors merci encore pour ta review qui m'a rassurée :D


End file.
